Junkyard of the Fallen/Script
Written by Adam Bray Part One '1 - INT - THE TARDIS' The TARDIS hums in the background. DOCTOR So: guh. I guess I will go somewhere good this time. We seem to be flying at normal rate. Hm. So: where are you taking me to this time? I see that you've taken the scanner off so I can't see. Trying to surprise me? MYSTERIOUS VOICE That's where you are wrong, Doctor. I have control of your TARDIS, and now... The TARDIS loses power. MYSTERIOUS VOICE ...you are doomed. DOCTOR Oh, god. Who is it this time? Is it someone I've met before? Because if I know you, I'll easily defeat you again. It's not that hard, is it? Really not that hard. You're not having control of my TARDIS; not a prayer. Not– oh– oh, no: the deadlock button's on. But: I can't get it off. The TARDIS slips out of the Time Vortex and begins to materialize. DOCTOR Oh, here we go. It's making sounds. The TARDIS lands with a crash. DOCTOR Oh boy. I do believe we've crashed. This is not good at all. This is NOT good. I better go look outside and see what the damage is, and where one Earth I am. If I am anywhere. I could have fallen through a space-crack in time, and I just landed in the middle of nothing. Let's have a look outside then. Let's see if I'm anywhere. The Doctor opens the TARDIS door. '2 - EXT - THE JUNKYARD' DOCTOR Hello? Anybody there? Hello? Is anybody out here? I have no idea where I am. TARDIS is broken. I can see the window: it's a bit cracked. Glass crashes to the ground. DOCTOR I may as well start walking. Here I go. Footsteps as the Doctor ventures away from the TARDIS. Suddenly, a heavy thump catches the Doctor's attention. DOCTOR Oh: what was that? A massive bang. That's not good. That's not good at all. I'm going to investigate it. Let's bring out the sonic, and... The Doctor pulls his SONIC SCREWDRIVER and scans his surroundings. Suddenly, several more heavy thumps indicate the approach of a CYBERMAN. DOCTOR Oh my lord, it's a Cyberman. Oh, god; oh, no. Here it comes. Lucky my sonic has a new upgrade to it that can disable a Cyberman's legs up to thirty feet. It's about that far away now. CYBERMAN Halt. You are the Doctor. You have been brought here under circumstances of the Cybermat. You have not been brought here by choice. You will stay here until you help us. We are the un-upgraded Cyberman that have not been up- graded to the form of the New Ultimate Cyber- man. You will help us; take us to the planet where we need to upgrade. We are only two units. Our other unit is failing, and you will help us, now, or you will be deleted by me. Doctor: you are identified as the fifteenth version of the Time Lord known only as the Doctor. You will co- operate, or you are under arrest. I have been– I– I– under arrest– under arrest– under arrest– When I was human, I was a ... I remember all of my memories. I have been upgraded a little so that I can remember all of my past. Help me, Doctor. This is not how I should be. Hello; I am a Cyberman. Delete the Doctor. Delete the Doctor. You will help me. You will help– The Cyberman collapses. DOCTOR Seems that he didn't last long. One of those broken Cybermen. I'm guessing I'm on some kind of junkyard planet. There seems to be scrap, but it's pretty dark: I can't see much more else. I'll feel around for the TARDIS. I can't see a thing. Lucky I have a flashlight, sort of, but it doesn't have batteries, so... The sonic doesn't work for a flashlight. I took out that frame to put in an upgrade for disabling Cyber-legs. Guess I'm going to have to do some more walking around. See what else there is here. Here I go. Footsteps as the Doctor ventures deeper into the junkyard. DALEK Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. The Doctor is present. Exterminate. Vision impaired. Cannot control armor. Cannot control. Cannot control. Can- not control. Cannot destroy Doctor. Cannot destroy Doctor! Must destroy Doctor! Must exterminate the Doctor! DOCTOR I suppose this is a junkyard for old and broken things. I wonder what brought me here. That voice did! It took control of my TARDIS and crashed it here. Now I can't hear it anymore. Maybe it's just inside the TARDIS I can hear it. Maybe I'm just going mad. I don't know what's going on. I need to know, and find out pretty soon, or else...well... might be lost, and never get back to where I need to be. I could be lost here forever! Huh: oh, no. Better continue walking. Footsteps as the Doctor ventures deeper into the junkyard. MYSTERIOUS VOICE No, Doctor. Wrong again. My voice has changed, a little bit. Heh. You don't know who I am, do you? Heh-heh. I want to play a little game with you in this little junkyard playground of mine. Heh. You like my little pets? Cybermen; Dalek. What else can I put in front of you? Anything! It's...beginning! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Part Two Category:Transcripts